An RF transmitter may be used to control an R/C hobby device such as an airplane, car, helicopter, boat, truck, etc. As such, the RF transmitter includes one or more control elements (e.g., control sticks, switches, etc.) that allow a user to provide inputs representing movement(s) or action(s) to be taken by the R/C device. The RF transmitter converts those inputs into RF signals that are communicated wirelessly to the R/C device. At the R/C device, the RF signals are decoded and used to control one or more actuators or servos that cause the R/C device to effect the intended movement(s) or action(s).